


Witches Cauldron

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pups, Werewolf!Kylo, Werewolves, Witches, armie has cravings, owo, witch!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Home alone, the bubbling hot cauldron calls to its owner. Filled with a delectable treat that only one could taste. An unborn demanding more and more as the time grows near. Spells to quicken the pace and ingredients to spruce it up can only be acceptable. It's only missing one thing...flesh..OrHux is having cravings and is missing an ingredient so he send kylo out to get it.Boom





	Witches Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> So..I got this idea from Mersfly doodle of werewolf kylo hugging a pregnant witch Hux and boom.  
> Thank you!

_**10/10/18** _

 

The forest was a quaint place, filled with nature's sound and just recluse enough to where the world can be kept at bay.

The home in a large clearing of it was small and cozy, animals were kept in a farm nearby and an impressive garden grew beautifully nearby. Spices, herbs, fruits and vegetables seemed to grow under an intense gaze. Said gaze was attached to a rather plump man. Hobbling side to side as he made his was from the garden to the small house. In one hand, held a basket of gathered food and a few bottles of milk and water, his other hand rested on the globe of his abdomen. The main reason to his wobble, large and round, it stuck out in a way that made his face turn red.

This man, was a very special man to the forest, a protector of sorts. 

Armitage Hux, was a witch (or a wizard if you want to be like that). Just like his mother, he sought to do the undoing of other humans to keep things as it were. Yes, the world was changing, as was he and his kind was but that did not mean the world had to suffer for it. That's what he did, heal and among other things but mostly healed.

From his side, his familiar walked beside him, making sure he didn't fall or have an accident. Millicent was the protectors protector. Yes, her title. The orange feline was adament that Hux stay inside. But even the cat could not disuade him from doing his chores. 

"I know I know Millie, but this is the least I could do without any of his help" he commented to his cat as he stopped at the door to let her in first. The ginger soon followed after, placing his basket nearby a large cauldron for just a moment as he backed off to shed his outdoor clothing, he kept his hat on though.

He didn't like his clothes, before the sudden change in body shape he would wear the most gorgeous cloaks, coats, suits, vests you name it, he had it. But since he was no longer trim and fit, stockings and large dresses would do (it did help that when he went to town, things were cheaper due to his condition.) A light bubbling within knocked him out of his stupor, the reason why he was like this. Turning to the basket, he weeded through ideas and took them to a nearby counter to prep. The bubbling really didn't stop but not to the point where he himself had to stop.

He remembers how it started, a full moon on a December night. The chance to catch pure ground water, blessed by the moons light wasn't an often occurance. The waiting was long and tedious and he couldn't help but fall asleep in the open field he was in. That's how he met him. A horrid first introduction, considering the other was trying to kill him. Falling asleep made him an easy target and a large black werewolf took up the offer of a free meal, what the canine did not expect was a proper fight.

The two still laugh about it today, there was no first date, a dowry, gifts or wooing. The couple would meet in the large field, talk and run amuck like love sick teenagers. It changed though, on the next full moon. The shifter did not change into his wolf like form, his body burned and his skin ached as if too thin and holding too much. Hux tried to help but there was nothing he could do until the man spoke to him the reason.

 _"Heat'_ '

And the rest was history.

Well, until a few months later when the pounds started to pack on did he trap the werewolf in a binding spell. Hux knew what was happening to him and he wasn't going to deal either it alone. 

That was the story of how he got pregnant, amazing isn't it?

The bubbling inside had stopped by the time Hux had finished chopping and seasoning his vegetables, dumping them in the cauldron to cook. All done, except for a single ingredient.

Recently, he started to gather a taste for lamb, the one animal he did not have in his farm. Cows, goats, pigs, chicken, sheep and horses was what he had but not lamb.

That's why kylo was out, hunting for a lamb for his hungry mate, with the lid on the cauldron, Hux moved to sit on a nearby chair, leaning back into it with an audible sigh of relief. The time was close for their arrival and in October no less. His mother would have a riot when found out and Hux couldn't help but smile at the thought, both hands resting on his large belly, grimacing (still smiling) when the baby moved and stretched in its confining space.

That's how his day went after that, sitting to only get up to relieve himself now and then, reading old tomes to keep his mind fresh, and even reading aloud to entertain his young.

He didn't know how many he carried, but constant check spells assured them that his child or children were as healthy as could be and just ready to be born. At this point, Hux was more focused on dinner rather than giving birth. 

Until Kylo came back then, Hux wold take the time he had to try and nap. He somehow managed to slip under, despite the movement inside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 The sun was touching the tree tops when the witch came back to the real world, slowly blinking as the setting suns light filtered into the room. With a yawn, he looked around and quickly realized that he wasn't alone. Nothing to panic about as the soft thumps of footfalls were swiftly recognized as his partner. Without having to get up, the ginger looked over to the kitchen area did he finally see him. Though with his back turned to him, he realized that his dear Kylo was working on his catch, a large lamb took place on the counter, long dead as Kylo worked to skin and clean it out. The organs and skin would be used for another purpose and Hux was glad he taught kylo those things. 

In the beginning he had a lot of wasted material. Those were fun but stressful times.

With a heavy and a groan, Hux pushed himself to stand, one hand on the chair behind him and the other on his belly for the still uneven weight. Hearing the groan and wheeze, Kylo stopped what he was doing and eagerly left the counter to go and greet his partner. 

Upon taking a step, Hux called out.  
  
"You are not coming near me with those hands!" Oh right, he had them inside a lamb just a moment ago. "Go wash outside...then..you can get your hug" Hux compromised and with a childlike groan, Kylo left the house to clean up with the water pump outside. Alone, Hux gave a wave of his hand and the kitchen started to clean itself up. With what meat Kylo had cut, Hux quickly waved them to the cauldron to cook. With it all hot, it would be ready in no time (with the children being half werewolf, more than once he longed for blood soaked flesh. Rare meat was the compromise as he knew the health concerns).

Meat in the cauldron with the lid on tight and the kitchen on its way of being clean, Hux stayed where he was, leaning on the counter a bit so to counter the weight on his swelling ankles. He certainly wouldn't be missed that feat. He heard the door open and swift feet before he was enveloped in large muscular arms. The smell of the pine and trees wafted off Kylo but he couldn't ignore the sweat and Iron that rolled off him. He looked passed it for the sake of the moment and with a small laugh, he turned around to hug back, the babe, or babes, wriggled between them, feeling their parents delight in the bond. 

 

"you took all day..I was starting to get worried" Hux started, slowly swaying back and forth with the taller man.  
  
"you worried? Now I surely feel blessed...the wild ones have already headed east...I had to pay a visit to that Farmer Mitaka for a lamb, Im sure he wouldn't mind"

  
  
And for all that mattered between them, the children and the dead lamb on the counter, Mitaka wouldn't mind at all. Kylo kissed his loves cheek and gave him a gentle squeeze before leading him to sit back down. Ready to do their evening routine which started with a foot rub. For Hux, at that moment, with the food cooking to sate his craving and Kylo just showing how devoted he was to his partner and upcoming parenthood, he was sound of mind that nothing would go wrong.   
  
and for once, it went all right. 

 

 

 

**_10/12/18_ **


End file.
